


Children

by SlowHoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affectionate Draco, Jealous Neville Longbottom, M/M, Slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowHoe/pseuds/SlowHoe
Summary: Neville’s not jealous or anything.





	Children

Neville sighed as a plate his boyfriend's famous Malfoy chocolate biscuits went past his and straight to the target of his boyfriend's affection.

His four year old cousin, Wally.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two days ago, his nan arrived with the boy at their home. Wallis or Wally was the grandson of his grandfather's cousin, Franklin Longbottom. According to his nan, his cousin, Alfred and his wife went on a second honeymoon and believe Wally should get to know the main branch of the Longbottom family, inspire his magic to show.

Augusta Longbottom was only happy to watch the boy, she believed family should come together especially after the war. 

Neville didn't see this as a problem, especially since the other relative that wanted to watch Wally was Algie. 

Neville shuddered, especially since the boy hadn't shown accidental magic. 

He looked at the four year old playing on the carpet, observing the boy. 

The boy was a spitting image of Neville, from the brown hair and eyes to the chubbiness. 

He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when the floo rang. When he answered, he found it to be his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

Shit, that's right they were supposed to go out tonight.

Nervously he answered. “Dr-Draco! Love! Hey um, about tonight…’

His boyfriend narrowed his eyes “Yes, I can see you're not ready. Oh bother, let me through.” 

When the blonde came through he was about to open his mouth when suddenly the blonde looked past him and stared.

Neville moved his head to the direction and saw it was Wally his boyfriend was staring at. 

He looked at Draco “Anyway a-!” 

Neville was interrupted when a pale hand was planted on his face and he was shoved to the side. 

Getting over his surprise Neville saw his boyfriend kneeling in front of his cousin.

“Hello there.” Neville’s eyes widen at the gentle tone of his boyfriend.

“my name is Draco, what is your name?”

His little cousin became shy at the attention, the boy peered at the blonde and said. “Wallis ”

If possible Draco had an even bigger smile. “Hello Wallis, it's nice to meet you. My, you are quite handsome!” 

His cousin had started to resemble a tomato when Neville cut in. 

“As I was about to tell you Drake, I'm watching Wally, my cousin while his parents are away, so I'm going to have to do a rain check on that date, sorry love.” 

“Oh posh Longbottom!, we can take your precious cousin with us!” smiled the blonde as he started hold the little boy’s face between his pale hands.

“Huh?!” 

And that's how Neville, his cousin, and his boyfriend ended up at Fortescue’s with Neville in the corner eating his chocolate cone while watching his boyfriend feeding Wally his sundae with the little boy sitting in the blonde’s lap.  
\----------------------   
This had gone on for about four days with Draco showing up to his home in the early morning to see Wally, not him, Wally. 

Not that Neville is jealous or anything.

The blonde would come in the morning with treats for Wally, then he would play with Wally, read to the boy, and of course cuddle the boy. 

Of course Draco would never forget him and would give him a kiss on the cheek. 

Wally even met the elder Malfoys, and the known cold, high class people in the world loved his cousin! 

Yes! He was also shocked! 

As soon as they apparated into Malfoy Manor, Wally was hoisted out of his boyfriend’s arms and into the arms of the always elegant and define Narcissa Malfoy hugging his cousin and cooing at him. 

Neville soon saw Lucius Malfoy enter the room and he turned stiff, not knowing what the elder Malfoy would do.

But of course.

Malfoy smiled at Wally and gave him a chocolate biscuit! 

The next hours were the Malfoys treating his cousin as if the boy was their grandchild and it made Neville feel odd. 

Odd in a way that if the Malfoys would treat Draco and his future children like this…  
\------------------------------------------------   
The last day of young Wally staying with the Longbottom heir and Neville found himself sadden by that.

Over the past few days Neville really got to see an even softer side of his blonde lover, when he would see Draco be affectionate with his cousin his body would grow warm. 

Draco expressed his sadness with his cousin leaving and had even brought him a present….

Along with the gifts that were from the older Malfoys. 

When Neville’s cousin Alfred and his pretty wife came to pick up their son they didn't seem bothered that their son was being hugged by an ex-death eater. This relaxed Neville. 

When the family were about to leave, Alfred took him to the side and told him that he hopes to receive a wedding invitation sooner rather than later.

By the time the family left Draco had a sad look on his face and Neville was still beet red. 

Both men sat up the couch, the blonde’s head on his shoulder. Neville felt the blonde shift until he was straddling his thighs. Thin arms encircled his head and he felt soft lips touch his. 

Neville immediately gripped the blonde's waist, kissing until air was needed. The brunette looked at his boyfriend when the blonde spoke. 

“We have never talked about children, I think it's time we did.” 

Neville blushed and asked.

“You want some?”

“Yes.” 

“With me?” 

“Of course,” the blonde smirked. “Why would I choose anyone else?” 

Neville looked away and then answered. 

“Well it's just that I was a fat kid, are you sure you want chubby children?” 

Instead of the blonde looking disgusted like Neville thought he would, the blonde just tighten his hold around Neville’s neck. 

“You know if you're trying to get me excited, you're on the right track.” 

“What?” 

“Yes I want chubby children, I've always adored chubby children, their very adorable. Why do you think I hung out with Crabbe and Goyle?” 

Eyes widen, the brunette asked. “What? But you used to make fun of my weight in school.” 

“Well of course I made fun of you, bullying you covered up the fact that I thought you were adorable back then and I always had the urge to hug you.” stated the blonde. 

Thinking about what his boyfriend stated Neville thought about his children with Draco, or towards Draco carrying his children. 

At that thought Neville felt a stirring down there and lifted his boyfriend of his lap, all the way towards his bedroom.


End file.
